drunk_heroes_of_valhallafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sir Adversus Telumendil
Imię: Adversusthumb|Sir Adversus Telumendil Tytuł: Rycerz Hebanowego ostrza/ Z cienistego frontu. Nazwisko: Telumendil Rasa: Człowiek Pochodzenie: Lordearon. Urodzony w Heartglen tuż po pierwszej wojnie. Jednak po osiągnięciu pełnoletności zamieszkał w okolicach Darrowshire, które opuścił zaraz przed wybuchem trzeciej wojny. Klasa: Rycerz Śmierci. Wiek: Nie jest dokładnie określony. Mężczyzna wygląda jednak na osobę która osiągnęła wiek sześćdziesięciu ludzkich lat. Profesje: Adversus nie zajmuje się niczym szczególnym. Ma jednak pociąg do historii i czyta wiele książek. Człowiek ten, mimo iż jest martwy, dalej ma zamiłowanie do poznawania przeszłości. Sława: -Czempion srebrnej krucjaty. Zasłużony w walkach przeciwko Królowi Liszowi. -Rycerz Hebanowego ostrza: Jako iż razem z innymi rycerzami uwolnił się spod władzy Arthasa podczas walki ; o kaplicę światła, Adversus przynależy do tej organizacji. -Z cienistego werdyktu: Jako jeden z pierwszych wyruszył przeciwko Liszowi w jego domenie. Przynależność: Cienisty front – Odłam cienistego werdyktu który jest pierwszą linią w walce z Liszem Znana Rodzina: Martwi. Chodzą pogłoski jednak iż dalsze powinowactwo z Telumendich służy w szkarłatnej krucjacie, jednak nie jest to potwierdzone. Status:Martwy Płeć: Mężczyzna Historia: thumb|left|Po przemianie w Rycerza ŚmierciUrodzony zaraz po pierwszej wojnie w Heartglen, spokojnym mieście którego zarządcą był Tirion Fordring. Jego rodzice nie byli nikim szczególnym. Ojciec który nazywał się Arassuil służył w regularnej armii Lordearonu, matka Saerena zaś była służką na dworze Tiriona Fordringa. Młodość Adversus spędził na bieganiu po okolicznych sadach. We wczesnych latach młodości został giermkiem rycerza który zwał się Kavel z rodu Elesim. Jednak na rycerza został pasowany dosyć wcześnie, gdyż wybuch drugiej wojny spowodował iż ludzie byli licznie wcielani do armii. Brał udział w kilku mało znaczących potyczkach, jednak dzięki temu nie odniósł żadnych urazów ani psychicznych, ani fizycznych. Gdy Tirion został skazany na wygnanie, Adversus opuścił Heartglen i zamieszkał na ziemiach Darrowshire. Tam przeżył wiele spokojnych lat, które spędził na doskonaleniu swoich umiejętności. Ożenił się z tamtejszą mieszczanką o imieniu Eradril, która powiła mu syna. Gdy wybuchła trzecia wojna, Adversus wraz z księciem Arthasem bronili Heartglen, jednak po obronie miasta został tam, zasilając garnizon by bronić miasto przed atakami plagi. W tym czasie umarł jego ojciec z powodu sędziwego wieku. Po powrocie księcia z Northrend i upadku królestwa rycerz walczył broniąc resztek ludności, które zamieszkiwały tereny dawnego królestwa. Zginął podczas obrony Darrowshire wraz z rodziną. Został wskrzeszony jako rycerz śmierci i przez wiele miesięcy pełnił rolę oprawcy Króla Lisza. Po buncie rycerzy hebanowego ostrza, Adversus mając tylko strzępy wspomnień postanowił odszukać jakiś dokumentów, które mówiły by o jego pochodzeniu. Udało mu się odnaleźć notatki jednak o swojej żonie i dziecku miał sobie już nigdy nie przypomnieć. Człowiek przez wiele dni wędrował po zniszczonym i trawionym przez plagę królestwie. Po pewnym czasie podjął podróż na południe do Stormwind, gdzie jednak nie zabawił zbyt długo. Zdobył tam kilka informacji, między innymi o tym iż mroczny portal został ponownie otwarty i przekroczył go. Poruszając się po draenorze, Adversus nie zasłużył się niczym szczególnym. Owszem podjął walkę z tamtejszymi demonami, jednak nie został tam sławny. Ponieważ w jego sercu zaczęło kiełkować coraz silniejsze pragnienie zemsty, wrócił do wschodniego królestwa. Tam zaś do jego uszu doszło iż król Stormwind organizuje ekspedycje do Northrend. W tym czasie związał się z organizacją Drunk Heroes of Valhalla. Brał udział w wielu wyprawach z członkami bractwa i wspomagał ich swoim orężem. Jednak gdy ekspedycja ruszyła do domeny króla Lisza, on podążył wraz z nią. Stoczył tam wiele walk z plagą, przez co został nagrodzony kilkoma tytułami. Po miesiącach walk, pewnej jego oddział został rozbity z powodu wpadnięcia w zasadzkę plagi, a człowiek był jedynym który wyszedł z tamtejszej rzezi. Po tych wydarzeniach Adversus wrócił na ziemie plagi, gdzie starał się chociaż w małym stopniu uwolnić tamtejsze ziemie spod wpływu plagi. Ponownie nawiązał bliski kontakt z rycerzami hebanowego ostrza oraz Drunk Heroes of Valhalla, gdzie dostał pod swoją justyfikację elfkę Eronę, której starał się przekazać całą swoją wiedzę którą zdobył.thumb|Adversus przemierzający Northrend Adversus przygotowywał plany ponownego wyruszenia do northrend. Udało mu się zawiązać „Cienisty front”- jest to odłam cienistego werdyktu a dokładnie to Ci, którzy brali udział w walkach pod murami cytadeli korony lodu. Gdy on był na północy, we wschodnich krainach rozeszła się plotka, jakoby zginął na zimnych pustkowiach, zapomniany. On jednak ma się dobrze i przebywa we wyjących fiordach, gdzie wspomaga wraz ze swoimi towarzyszami w walce z plagą przymierze. Wygląd: Adversus wysokim człowiekiem. Mierzy sobie pięć i pół stopy. W chwili śmierci był szczupły. Jego włosy są koloru siwego. Przez to iż jest rycerzem śmierci, jego tęczówki są intensywnie niebieskie oraz widać w nich ślady magii. Na co dzień chodzi ubrany w swoją zbroję a u pasa ma przewiązane dwa jednoręczne topory które nazwał koszmarem. Dodatkowo ma tam również krótki nóż oraz sakiewkę z monetami. Na zbroje narzuca płaszcz w kolorze niebieskim. Na głowę zakłada przeważnie kaptur, hełm zaś tylko w momencie gdy staje do bitwy. Charakter: Jest chłodny i zdystansowany. Traktuje on inne osoby z góry, nie dopuszcza ich do siebie. Nosi na sobie piętno plagi, jako iż właściwie nie posiada własnej duszy, nie potrafi prawie w ogóle wykrzesać z siebie uczuć. Jednak do osób z którymi przebywa na północy odnosi się z szacunkiem, traktując ich jak równych sobie. Tak samo odnosi się do rycerzy hebanowego ostrza. Z poprzedniego życia pozostała mu jednak nienawiść do orków oraz trolli. Natomiast jego stosunek do opuszczonych jest neutralny, ponieważ są to mieszkańcy królestwa Lordearon. Jednak jest gotów podnieść na nich swój oręż, gdy Ci swą w stosunku do niego wrodzy. Rycerz Śmierci a kobiety: thumb|left|DrusnoraAdversus jako Rycerz Śmierci nie nawiązuje zbyt dużo kontaktów, tym bardziej z kobietami. Jako wyjątek można wskazać sukkubusa swojego towarzysza Lorda Kaminoriusa Grimshadowa, który zwie się Drusnora. Między nimi zawiązała się osobliwa więź, spowodowana bitwami oraz czasem podróży, jaki spędził w towarzystwie Kaminoriusa. Ponieważ jej pan był mało zainteresowany czym jego podopieczna się zajmowała, ona poświęcała czas Rycerzowi Śmierci, zresztą ze wzajemnością, przez co więź między. Mimo iż jej pan nie jest zbytnio zainteresowany swoją podopieczną, to czasem jest zazdrosny o relację jaka łączy rycerza śmierci a sukubusa, pomimo tego iż demon jest w nim fanatycznie zakochany. Jako drugi wyjątek wskazuje się elfkę o imieniu Erona, jednak relacje między nimi są na poziomie mistrz – uczeń i pozostaną tak zapewne do końca tejże znajomości. Ciekawostki: -Jako rycerz śmierci pała niegasnącą nienawiścią do Arthasa. - Mimo tego iż nie żyje lubi zapalić sobie fajkę. - Dużo czyta oraz przegląda mapy. - Swojego wierzchowca nazwał Arassuil - Po śmierci zapomniał iż był żonaty. Pamiętał tylko imiona swoje oraz rodziców. - W dzieciństwie marzył o tym by królestwo było zawsze zielone. - Pomimo iż nie lubi elfów, kilku z nich sobie bardzo ceni. Kategoria:Karty Postaci